


Can't Trace Time

by inksheddings



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home is harder than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Trace Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewriter0](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thewriter0).



> For thewriter0 on LiveJournal, who asked for: "Hakkai/Gojyo, post-journey. Musings on undeserved happiness."

It's not terribly hot out, but it's breezy. Hakkai resists the temptation to brush the dust out of his hair and off his clothes. He and Gojyo are sitting on the ground, after all. Apparently, they'll be here for a while.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Gojyo says. "How's that even work? It hasn't changed a god damn bit."

It's true. In all the time they've been gone, their home looks as it did the very day they left to follow Sanzo west. Hakkai had paid Mrs. Chu a modest amount to look after the place, as much as he could reasonably afford, but she'd simply smiled, patted his arm, and sent him on his way. Still, Hakkai hadn't expected such … normalcy, any more than Gojyo had.

Gojyo kicks at the ground angrily with the heel of his boot. "God fucking damn it!"

Hakkai places his hand on the small of Gojyo's back. Gojyo stops kicking, but the tension in his body doesn't dissipate. "How can you be so fucking calm, Hakkai? Look at it! It's the same! The paint hasn't chipped, the windows are clean, even the fucking bushes look the same. Nothing has changed. How can that be? How? It's all the same except..."

Gojyo quiets, and one might think that he'd run out of steam, but Hakkai can feel just how wound up he still is, the muscles in his back ready to snap under his hand.

"Except we're not," Hakkai says.

Gojyo breathes out shakily, loudly, and finally slumps against Hakkai. Hakkai moves his hand so his arm is now wrapped around Gojyo's waist, pulling him closer.

They sit like that, on the ground, the breeze continuing to swirl dust around them, until the sun starts to disappear behind the trees. It's Gojyo who breaks the quiet. "Do you think there's anything to eat in there?"

Hakkai laughs. "Maybe some canned goods? If they haven't exploded in the cupboards, that is."

Gojyo wrinkles his nose in distaste and groans. But he also stands up, brushes himself off haphazardly, and holds out a hand to Hakkai. "I guess we'd better see what else hasn't changed."

Hakkai reaches out, Gojyo pulls him up, and together they open the door.

 

 **end**


End file.
